bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A New Dawn: Fight For Pride
The members of Team Kagamine were out on a training mission in the woods to become stronger and gain a greater control over their powers when they noticed the spiritual pressure of a few individuals approacing. Luka looked over "Who's there? State your business!" he then laughed "As long as you wait we'll wait too." "Hey guys, what do we do. I've never see these guys before and they look as friendly as lead poles." A male voice drifted over from behind a tree. This time it was a quieter male voice that popped up, "Umm... they're masking their spritual pressure expertly, I think we should use politeness" Out of nowhere a female voice shouted out "Operation Shiawase attracation commence!!" and a girl jumped out from behind a tree with a friendly smile. Atarashi and Akira sighed as they realized what was about to happen. "Here he goes." Atarashi scowled Luka surged forward grabbing the hand of the female. "So who are you? Would you like to accompany on a trip to a magical place?" "And where would that be because all I am is just a poor little girl who was wondering what these cute guys were doing <3 teehee.?" whilst putting on a shy smile. Meanwhile behind a tree Hisui Giyoushi was looking on with dreamy eyes at his team member. Luka smiled as he looked toward the girl. " We can go anywhere you want to go. We can make it completely M-A-G-I-C-A-L!" Luka moved his hand in a way creating a rainbow like image appear around him. Atarashi laughed as he watched his teammate in sadness. Akira began to laugh before looking over at the trees. He threw a dagger in an attempt to flush out the enemies "Who's there!?" "Hieek!" The dagger landed right between their heads. After that a guy with black and white hair jumped out. "What the hell do you think you're doing, jerk" The girl who had now introduced herself as Shiawase Shirushi was talking to the man. "Why don't we go to the lake nearby, I like it there, especially when the sun reflects off the water. It is magical don't you think?" "Not as magical as your beauty. Anything for you! Let us be on our way!" Luka smiled as he led Shiawase away towards the lake. "I'll see you guys later on." Akira looked at the men between the trees "I do as I please. If you have a problem with that then why don't you do something about it." A blue bolt of energy whizzed past Akira's face. "I'm Seijaku Ichi nice to meet you. Sorry if my greeting was a bit mean but I was `doing something`. Can I ask you what you three were doing here?" There was a hint of uncharacteristic malice in his voice. Atarashi stepped forward. "Why are you in our area watching from afar yet, you are the one asking what we are doing here? I find a sense of logic missing from your argument. The real question here is what are the three of you doing here?" "First, It would be polite to introduce yourselves like I have done. This is my friend Hisui Giyoushi by the way. Second, you seem like a guy of reason which is reassuring unlike your dagger throwing companion. Third we are on a stroll after our mission killing hollows." Meanwhile by the lake Shiawase was asking Luka what he was doing. Atarashi turned away. "Introductions are needed for those you intend to kill only. Otherwise its just a waste of time. And since you told me your name, I assume you are trying to start something with me?" Atarashi turned looking at Seijaku with hatred in his eyes. Akira looked at Hisui. "I have reason. Enough to tell that someone was watching us from a distance. I don't like secrets. Heh. Got it now?" At the lake Luka turned to look at Shiawase "So are you single? What are your likes and dislikes? What are your hobbies? Do you want to live in a big home with lots of money or a small home?" His eyes grew more and more as he looked deeply into her eyes. She placed a a finger on his lips and then moved her head toward his. What he didn't notice was her hand searching his pockets but there was nothing in them. "To answer your question, I am single and I intend to stay that way, Hado 1 Sho." Back in the forest Seijaku had been taken aback by Atarsashi's comments. "Umm.. sorry If I offended you but it was only politeness." Luka looked up at Shiawase drawing his blade. "You attacked me? Heh. Its your choice. I'll be happy to show you how this is supposed to work." Luka charged at Shiawase with his blade barely drawn. Atarashi looked annoyed at Seijaku. "I grow bored of your presence. You have already landed on my bad side. Once there its impossible to leave unless there's a miracle. I advise you to take your leave." Seijaku was growing anxious as Hisui's reiatsu heated up the air. "I apologize but unfortunate-" "STOP SMIRKING LIKE THAT!" Hisui launched himself toward Akira with his sword in front of him. Shiawase had been taken by surprise but she escaped his attack with only a nick on her arm. She drew a whip as she spun away. "With the guidance of the eighty eight crush my enemies now. Soudai no Rakka Boshi." The ball of energy hurtled toward Luka at a surprising speed. Akira smirked as he blocked Hisui's attack. "Wow. Someone's feisty. Why don't you calm down a bit." Akira slid his blade out of the deadlock causing Hisui to stumble forward. Luka however was pushed back into a tree by the blast. "Tch. Every female is so strong these days. Fine. Fool Your King, Gen'ei No Ojo!" Luka's sword slowly transformed into a scythe. "Looks like its time to get things started." Battle Of Unrequited Love Luka charged foward slowly spilling seeds into the ground without Shiawase noticing. The whip cracked around Luka as he approached her. Shiawase was merely buying time to finish muttering under her breath. "Walls of ironsand, I call thee now to alight from thine palace, A priestly pagoda, glowing ironclad, with thine heavenly guidance and holy blessing, standing upright, silent to the end, obliterate my enemies now leaving no trace." Five pillars descended from the sky whilst a maelstrom of darkness whirled overhead creating a nebula of darkness. "Zaiaku Kanmuri!" Luka's seed caught and ensnared Shiawase in a mass of vines that electricuted her. "I'm sorry about this. I must say your kido spells are dangerous but I'm afraid you're going to need a bit more combat ability if you want to keep up with me." Shiawase spun away and she she prepared another kido spell, her body convulsed and she fell to the ground in spasm. Luka looked over her in pity. "I would have mercy on you since you're so cute but, you wanted a fight. Maybe if you say you're sorry...really truly sorry I'll let you go." Luka smiled as he lifted his scythe above his head. "You don't know what would happen to your friends if my reiastsu disappeared. They will hold back. Especially Seijaku. You see in our squad we are all joint leader but we have all been assigned tasks. I am the Reisatsu sensor, I will detect any enemies, Hisui is the physical guy who punches your head in. And Seijaku, he is the guy who is most proficient in kido, as such he tried to learn healing spells but he would rather not talk about that. He said that it didn't go well. "My friends? You should be worried the most. Atarashi and Akira don't joke around when it comes to fighting. They battle to kill. I was just here to have fun. I won't go into too many details about our histories but its fair to say that one or both of your friends could be dead." Luka laughed "There not in fact, neither are actually trying yet. Neither are in Shikai and they are in good condition." Shiawase confidently laughed. Whilst he was distracted she caught his foot with the whip and slammed him to the floor. She then jumped on him. "Sokatsui" came a shout as a blue bolt erupted from her hand. Luka smiled as he created a dome of branches around him knocking Shiawase to the ground as her bolt flew into the sky. "Shikai? I was talking about something much worse for your friends. In fact you may get a taste of what I mean. Well if you can make me work for it." Doing a little back flip Shiawase regained her posture."Bakudó 79 Kuyó Shibari." Shiawase took the opportunity to lash at Luka's face. Luka looked around him watching the black beams form around him "Heh. Sairento Aika!" Luka merged with ground appearing behind Shiawase "Whew. That takes a lot out of me but, at least it got me out of there before you killed me." He smiled as he slashed at Shiawase's back. She jumped back whilst spinning round but still took a deep slash to her arm. The pain was agonizing, she screamed in pain. "Manipulate, 'Sutoringā'" Luka laughed, nothing had changed. Not even the amount of reiatsu she was emitting. But he was prepared. "Manipulate? What are you controlling now? Nature? The water?" Luka smiled then sighed as he charged at Shiawase once more spinning his scythe and turning it into what seemed like a cyclone of blades. He was stopped by a blade. He looked up to see a machine that was holding a knife, its hand then shot out at Luka's face whilst a blade came out of its wrist. His reflexes kicked in and he avoided the blade by a whisker but didin't see Shiawase behind him. "Oshi Kami no Oukoku Kara Soudai na Rakka Boshi" Again the giant nebula appeared, albeit smaller Luka was tossed back into a tree by the nebula causing several of them to topple on top of him. "Heh. Wow looks like the lady as more tricks up her sleeves than I thought. What was that contraption that attacked me?" He looked up to see the machine above her, it had a manical grin on it. "This contraption, it has a name. It is Doku sa re Kogu (Poisoned cog). But don't worry you should just know it as your doom <3." Shiawase grinned. "Doom? Heh. I think you have it mistaken. Y-O-U-R doom is near! Fukaumi Purazuma!" A series of lightning trees started sprouting from the ground surounding Shiawase in its branches and piercing her puppet." "Ahh!," one of her arms was caught and another wrapped around her neck. "Kurotoku Shiroseishin"'The trees burned away as Shiawase regained her posture. She was clearly exahusted. "Meet my second puppet, she is quite preety don't you think. As she said this a short girl appeared. "Go '''Musei Winchi" '''She wheezed. The girl threw a few shuriken at Luka and charged with her wakizashi drawn, using what seemed to be a silent shunpo to appear behind Luka at the last second, catching him off balance as the blade cam across his neck. Luka repelled the shurikens but, still getting a hit by a few was shocked by the appearance of the puppet behind him. "Ah you have some skilled moves? Not bad at all miss. I think I'm falling for you even more! Its simply W-O-N-D-E-R-F-U-L!!" "Pay attention if you want to survive." The voice was not from Shiawase, it was very quiet almost a whisper. He noticed the girl behind him was gone and he could hear a faint humming sound. He caught the glint of sunlight coming down at stomach from above. Luka thought for a second about what was happening. "Heh. You W-I-N!" Musei completely dissapeared as Shiawase drew closer to him. "O.K." She brought her face against his with a hint of passion in her eyes. "It was a silly fight," She panted, "So, are you still up for grabs? 'Cause my lips are a bit dry and I'm feeling quite lonely lately." Luka felt her breath on his cheek. He started thinking to himself ''Yes! Finally! I'm there! "Heh. Sorry. Game time now!" Luka grabbed Shiawase with both of his arms "Fukaumi Purazuma!" Another tree grew from the ground ensnaring and electrifying them both. As they fell to the ground Shiawase smile faded to a sneer. "You chauvinistic pig, I trusted you." She hit the ground hard. After picking herself up she reached for her whip and Musei Winchi appeared again. Shiawase herself was in tatters. She was burnt and was barely standing and she couldn't maintain contact with Musei for long. Musei appeared above Luka, falling down on his neck with her sword outstretched. Luka tried to dodge out of the way but, he couldn't get out of the way completely and was stabbed in the ribs. "Tch. Pig? No no. I'm perfectly fine. You just tell me why did you trust me? Heh. Oh well...Sairento Aika!" Luka started merging with the ground and creeped up behind Shiawase pulling her down to trap her too. "Because you looked lonely in those eyes of yours." Shiawase sighed whilst straining to do a carwheel to aviod Luka's hand. "It is not nice to be lonely" She realsied to late that Luka was expecting her to dodge and he was prepared to catch her. However to her surprise Musei pushed herself in the way of Luka and Shiawase; sacrificing herself in the process. Luka pulled the puppet down into the ground crushing it beneath the weight of the earth. "Lonely? Oh no. You have me wrong. I have a lady in my life. I just wanted you alone is all." Luka started laughing as he shifted his body parts around creating multiple arms in the area. "Ready for this?" "You know there is one flaw in that technique," Shiawase told Luka as she jumped out to the lake, walking on the air above it. "I can just come over here and avoid you." She contemplated what to do next before chanting "Kaku'seigi!" Some of Luka's hands exploded and flew into the water, sinking quickly to the bottom. "I can do that all day. "Kaku'seigi" "Can you?" Luka's arms began manifesting throughout the lake taking on the composition of water. "Flaw? You must have me mistaken with someonnne else." Luka began pulling Shiawase into the lake entangling her into the arms downing her slowly. "If you want to live. Drop your whip." Slowly the whip fell to the bottom of the lake, giving Shiawase's life to her. As she rose to the surface, unconcious. Luka looked down upon Shiawase, wishing she had never attacked her in the first place. They could have had happy times together but she was out of order and he was only retaliating. As he contemplated he heard someone ask him if he was going to help the girl. "I already have," He replied, then a chill ran up his spine as the man revealed who he was. "Oh really, just for your information, I am one of her "puppets"." "Another puppet? Heh. Well I suppose I can destroy this area with my last technique." Luka began laughing like a mad man "Hmph, don't delude yourself. You and I both know that Shiawase-sama is unconscious so how do you think I am sustaining myself. Through my power. And if I want I can easily disappear in the face of an attack that could easily destroy the area." As he finished his words a beam of pure light energy came from the sky, Heading toward Luka. "Delusions? You must not know about demons. We have certain abilities that make us different from others. Power is not a factor here." Akira transforming as he gathered spiritual energy. The man stepped back whilst calling out "AAHHH! I don't like that Reiatsu you know, so I suppose I should tell you that I am gonna stop you." As he said this the light crashed upon Luka. The light hit Akira as he was transforming. "Argh! Heh. That was it? I don't feel like transforming now. You all need to get stronger. Much stronger. Even if you can manifest without her awake. I feel as though you don't have all of the power you possibly could." "Good insight, but I did only want to protect Shiawase-sama so if your not going to harm her I won't stop you from leaving. I do offer my apologies for any agression I might have caused." The man calmly replied. "I wasn't ever going to harm her. If I wanted to...." Luka let off a breif demonstration of his demonic aura. "She would've been dead long ago. I wanted to test her abilities in combat first." "Thank you very much, I find your aura wishes to fight me at my full strength one day. I hope we meet in battle one day, do you know if that would ever be possible?" He replied with large amouts of respect. Heated Battle of Raged Fire Akira punched Hisui in the gut whilst asking him to apologise to him. "Get stuffed." Hisui cut back while spining his foot to connect to Akira's face. "Tch. Snotty little one aren't we?" Akira wiped his face after getting back up charging at Hisui. He swung his blade using shunpo to increase the force of his swing. "Don't touch me again." The blade came down onto Hisui's own blade. This time Hisui stepped out of the deadlock causing his opponent to stumble like he himself had earlier. This time he used shunpo and appeared behind Akira. "So, What were you going to do if I touched you again, 'cause I'm about to," Hisui's arm wrapped around his opponents neck putting him in a chokehold. "Bad move!" Akira grunted "Bakudo 63: Sajo Sabaku!" The chain wrapped around Hisui's arms binding him in place. "Time to roast you alive. '''Fear, Buradikeruberosu!" Akira released his zanpakuto creating a massive torrent of flames around the two. "What irony, you see there is something about flames that is strange, It's like they like me. The flames either diverted from Hisui or dissapated before hitting him. "The bad side is if you actually directed these flames at me I would burn, my control isn't absolute, but hey I'll show you something as well. "Yakeato, Hi no Doragon!" The surrounding air heated up as Hisui's sword melted and reformed around his hands becoming gloves. The chains that bound him broke away. "Lets get it on!" "Oh you use flames too?" Akira began to laugh wildly as the temperature increased in the area creating a helmet of fire upon his head. "Looks like you chose the wrong opponent." Akira then charged at Hisui creating a bridge of fire that he surfed on while spinning his blade to increase the cutting force. "Lucky for you, phht. Dai San Gijutsu En Kahiou," A wave of fire blew Akira off balance."You know just cause I use flame it doesn't mean they'll all be the same." Shunpo-ing behind his foe he threw a punch that was encased in fire at Akiras head. The punch sent Akira flying several feet back. When he stood back up he lost his grin and replaced it with an angry sneer. "No more playtime." Akira produced massive amounts of flames in the area increasing his own flames strength and creating gauntlets of fire around his wrists. "Tamashī no Kiba!" Several spears of flames shot foward at Hisui Hisui moved to jump out of the way but the flames were moving faster than he thought and he was blown backwards through a nearby tree. "Nice to see you can bite as well as bark, but that felt like a puppy to me" despite him saying that his arm was burned all over from where he took the front of the attack. "Try this, 'Dai Roku Gijustsu: ' En O Makikomu Koto" 'for a while Akira thought nothing was going to happen until a burst of flame erupted toward him. "What the!?" Akira smashed against the flames approaching him before having to block a majority of it. "YES! YES! YES!" Akira started laughing wildly. "Make more flames! All the better for me!" A pair of shoulder pads started forming on Akira's body. "You're move...the more you battle the stronger I get. Heh." "Thank you, Akira, you have now shown me how to beat you. Since when did I say all my flames were hot." Hisui grinned as his reiastsu chilled. Taking an aerial standpoint he droped down on his foe. "'Dai Ni Justsu: Moeru You Na Keri" 'but much to Akiras surprise the flames were blue and he felt a slight chill. "Let's see if you can take this. Please prove my theory for me. Akira smiled "'Kyabānkorona!" He created explosions in the area causing the two fighters to fly backwards. "Not bad Hisui. But you have a lot to learn. I also have other tricks. Care to see?" Akira flashed a wicked smile. "Sure," Hisui then tried to gaher more flame on his fist but was shocked when he couldn't. He looked down in disbelief and his enemy took the opportunity to elbow him in the face, sending Hisui into a nearby tree with blood coming from his nose. He looked up to see Akira taunting him. "That move seals your techniques." Akira laughed "I don't think you should be fighting an opponent such as me. With flames as your weapon, you drew the worst match-up out of everyone" Akira picked up Hisui and pummeled him. Hisui took the beating. He was hit everywhere, in the stomach, the chin, the chest, but he wouldn't give up. As Akira threw one last punch Hisui caught it and muttered "Hado 11 Tsuzuri Raiden." Akira was electrified as he fell to the ground. "Rugh. You little...." Akira began grabbing his head "No not yet. You are worthy of that power. I don't want to kill you." "Fine, don't. I would ''prefer if you didn't kill me as well. Also you have given away a key aspect to me. So now I will flaunt it." Hisui concentrated. "Frigid cold of the north winds, hear my call, and using your power, show thy enemy his despair in an icy tomb; '''Daiyamondomaunten'" The ice berg erupted and comlpetly encased Akira while lowerning the air tempreature drastically. "Heh. Change of plans. Dissolve....Daietto Perusona!" A hymn could be heard from the inside of the iceberg as it began to crack revealing a bright light and Akira in a new form as it shattered. "I want you out of my life now." Akira raised one of his blades and pointed toward Hisui "Durga!" The iceberg shards melted into its components of water and shot forward like a spear. Hisui cursed as one of the spears punctured his shoulder, narrowly missing the aorta. Again Hisui tried to gather flame in his fist but was dismayed when he still couldn't. Hisui used shupo to distance himself from Akira in his new form. Only now did he realise that his zanpaktou had been crying out to him to use a certain attack. "If you think it will work, I'll do it" he replied to his zanpaktou as flames once again appeared on his fists. Akira's face remained emotionless.as he pointed his finger looking at the blood dripping from Hisui's arms "Hanuman" '''The blood in Hisui's body began flowing in reverse causing intense pain and a loss of control over his body. Hisui collapsed unable to get up. He could no longer move any of his body. He saw the shades of unconciousness slide over Hisui's eyes. "Hmphh, Pathetic boy; you only deserve death" "Sorry but I'm the only one who can say that to him," A voice appeared behind Akira. "Do you wish to challenge me as well?" Akira spoke still unchanging "Nope, Just watching but you can't kill Hisui. Sorry." "I can kill who I choose. Unless you have the strength to stop me then I suggest you leave at once." Akira sounded annoyed "Fine, '''Kutsuu no Gin," '''Akira felt a blade graze him "I said leave him alone. O.K." The blade was instantly redirected away from Akira. "And I said force me." Akira started focusing the wind in the area until a form of plasma started to form. "Are you sure you don't want to leave?" Fureu Tsuki took a look at the energy emanating from this man a decided he shouldn't fight him, "I will leave on one condition; If you leave Hisui Giyoushi alone, I feel that is a fair statement so will you accept my offer for I did not not come to have a fight." Akira stared at the man coldly. "Very well. Under one condition. You take part in the coming tournament 3 winters from now. Show me what talents you have. Understood?" "Hmphh, I will think about it. I do have a life, so I can't run around doing errands for people but I suppose I could find some time." Fureru replied as if a friend had asked him. Hisui woke up to see Fureru pick him up and promptly fainted again. Despair And Tortured Souls Atarashi was standing waiting for Seijaku to do something that he didn't like. Seijaku waited for Atarashi with a look of regret in his eyes until he muttered, "I suppose we are going to have to fight, I will have to finish this quickly then; Bakudo 71, Hebi Hofuku, Bakudo 20 Hakufuku." when finished the spells took affect, the snake heading towards Atarashi's hands. Atarashi had a blank look on his face. "Who are you again? And why are you attacking me? Hado 34 Kongōbaku." A fireball erupted from Atarashi crashing into the snake of kido Seijaku was taken aback for a second as hiss opponent made his statement. "Umm... I don't know what to say, we were fighting because I was on your bad side or something. But if you don't want to fight we don't have to, you know." Seijaku played his words confidently, his agile mind already taken all the information he needed about his enemy. Then Seijaku's second spell took effect. "Go to sleep now" he mutterd as a white light converged around him. Atarashi shunpo'd behind Seijaku "Oh. You weren't important enough for me to remember my anger with you." He then fired a simple wave of kido energy at Seijaku in an attempt to throw him off balance. "Uwahh! not" Seijaku planted his feet into the ground and replied with his sword striking like a snake towards Atarashi's neck. "I've grown tired of your voice; now; '''Hush, Sasu you na Chinmoku (Piercing silence)." His blade slowly morphed into a thinner blade with a tassel on the end. "Releasing zanpakutos?. I see. Its come down to warfare. All right. Revert, Shushi!" 'Atarashi's zanpakuto dissolved in the air reforming in his hands as a grimoire. "If its a battle you want. I would be happy to oblige." Sudenly a sense of dread came over Atarashi as everything seemed silent. As he looked up at Seijaku he saw his lips moving at a fast pace but he heard nothing. Eventually Seijaku putt his hands together and Atarshi saw his mouth move again. A double blue bolt flew towards him as Seijaku appeared behind and threw a pylon toward Atarashi which seperated into hundreds of smaller poles. Atarashi cringed as the poles pinned him down. "What is this darkness? Hmm. Is this your shikai ability? In that case I should demonstrate mine correct?" Atarashi's zanpakuto began to glow "'Muchū ni Natta. '" The ground beneath him began to disentegrate causing the poles to lose their hold in the earth. Atarashi stood as he directed the poison toward Seijaku. A look of surprise covered Seijakus face as the poison flew toward him. As he jumped over it he saw the corrosive abilitiy as a part of his haori started to dissapate. He cut away the offending piece of fabric. His lips moved again before Atarashi heard Seijaku's voice all around while Seijaku used shunpo to maintain high mobility. "That was interesting Atarashi-san, but what happens now." "Now? Well now is when the fun begins." Atarashi began to glow with his demonic reiatsu. "Time for you to dissolve away HAHAHAHA!" Atarashi began waving his hands pointing in directions all around him as he spoke "'Higeki-Tekina Mokuren!!!" "Oh!" Again the voice appeared all around Atarashi. "Kuno Shi Ta Uta" After he said this the sounds of two men in agony pierced Atatrashi's hearing. He heard his friend Luka cry out to him to stop or that they'll be killed. "Who, Atarashi-san, said that you were the only one who I have been affecting with my zanpakto's ability?" "Luka's in pain? Heh. If he's weak enough to be captured by someone like you then he deserves to suffer." Atarashi lauged in a twisted manner. "Back to you though. Looks like you're in for a world of hurt." Atarshi clasped his hands together causing the previous technique to detonate all around Seijaku. The blast threw Seijaku through several trees before he smashed into a rock, causing a loud cracking sound to be heard. "You demon, you don't care for your comrades!" Seijaku spluttered as he stood up. He could feel his ribs had been broken but he couldn't let himself lose to someone like him. "Sorera ni chinmoku o zouyo shi nasa, Sasu you na Chinmoku" His blade formed into a combat knife as his spiritual pressure doubled. "I won't give up." Atarashi looked on as he felt the increase in power "Not bad. But unlike the others, I don't hold back on people I don't care for." Atarashi began gathering reiatsu causing the earth to tremble as he glowed with a bright purple aura. A feeling of despair came across Seijaku's face as he realised the true strength of his enemy. "We can't just like, stop now could we?" Seijaku knew it was a useless question, that the man in front of him was going to beat him up. Badly. Still he launched himself at Atarashi with his knife in hand, hoping to sever the jugular vein. Atarashi's reiatsu spiked as wings grew from is back not before being deeply wounded on his neck. "Heh. The possum managed to DAMAGE ME!!!" Atarashi flapped his wings warping the space between him and Seijaku suddenly appearing in front of him face to face "Time for you to feel my pain." Atarashi laughed licking the blood off of his arm. Seijaku let out a shout of shock before he recollected himself, now again Atarashi became deafened but he lip-read short glimpses of what was being sed. "... arrogant vessel of lunacy.n....umb and flicker...self-destructing doll ....Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness." '''Then suddenly sound came back to' 'Atarashi so he heard the words' Hado 90, Kurohitugi. Then he was covered by a black box as Seijaku collapsed to the ground from exhaustion. 'He looked up to see what would happen. A feather fell in front of Seijaku before he felt a foot on his head. "Hahaha. OOOOOHHHH. That looks deadly. You have some potential but you still have so much more room for growth, I won't kill you yet. I'll let you leave this place getting stronger." Atarshi kicked Seijaku whilst over smiling at him in the process. Sejiaku was knocked back, but still he stood back up. His ribs were in agony and Atarashi had just broken his nose but dispite that he wasn't going to give up. "I am going to kill you right here" he announced while stagering forward, alomost losing his balance. It was hard for him to walk straight when he had practically no spritual pressure left but his determination drove him on Atarashi smiled as he released his demon form reverting to normal. "Heh. No one has made me enjoy a fight like this as much as you have. I even managed to smile again." Atarashi pulled out his shikai "Let's fight on even ground." Seijaku still carried on but tripped up. When he came up his eyes had a lack-lustre shine to them, and his spritual pressure adopted a darker tint. "Bring it on, Atarashi-san!" His voice was now talking dually with a deeper voice. Atarashi shot forth toward Seijaku blade drawn. "Heh. Looks like someone has a bit more darker powers than they let on" "The fool doesn't know about me yet." Seijaku flipped to the side of Atarashi before he used shunpo to descend from above, performing multiple flips with his sword drawn. "Heh. Oh well. Looks like you will you will be of some entertainment after all." Atarashi clashed sword with Seijaku creating a shockwave eminating throughout the area. "You're right this should be fun," Seijaku picked himself off the floor and exerted his spritual pressure. "Time to start... AGHRHHH!" He charged head on at Atarashi. "Someone such as yourself must learn to refine your power. Such reckless display is absurd. What kind of being are you anyway?" Atarshii sighed as he started to get pushed back from clashing with Seijaku's blade A shrill sound came from Seijaku's mouth, an unrefined shriek, reminesent of a hollows. "Me, What am I, I am his darker side, The reflection of his hatered of life and its bothers, The side that he neglects 'cause he is a weak coward who refuses to release my power." Seijaku stammered back from the force of Atarashi' blade against his leaving himself open. Atarashi's face remained cold and stern. "That's it represseed emotions? Wouldn't that just make you a reject created of everything he doesn't want?" He swung his blade away as he prepared a kido spell in his hands "Looks like someone is in or a treat." The thing controlling Seijaku thought about what had just been said before he realised what Atarashi was doing, He wouldn't be able to doge so he took a defensive postion. "You are right. I am his discarded dreams and hopes and emotions. if he learned to accept me, he would be so much stronger that he is." Seijaku spat on his last words. "Heaven's vengeance is slow but sure. Heaven's net is wide and coarse, yet nothing slips through. Become lost in the divine flash of judgement! Hado 95, '''Teikoku Ikari!" The ground beneath Atarashi began erupting as it spreaded at an alarming rate racing straight toward Seijaku The blast caught Seijaku directly and after the smoke from the blast had cleared Seijaku's body was lying on the ground, breathing irregularly and unconcious. Atarashi had won. Atarashi walked over to Seijaku "Look like I did too much." Atarashi began performing a healing kido as he spoke again "I don't know if you can hear me but refine your powers and meet me again in a coming tournament. I look foward to seeing what you can do."